


Two Puppies + 1 Puppy Dog

by writingscisaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, M/M, Puppy Love, Puppy dog, puppy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingscisaac/pseuds/writingscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac brings home a puppy to his and Scott's apartment, the apartment is now occupied by three puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Puppies + 1 Puppy Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, not as good as my others, I'm aware. I just felt like writing it.

It was 10 am and Isaac was on his way back to the apartment he shares with Scott, bringing a new roommate with him. Her name is Charlie, she has blonde hair, big brown eyes, and the cutest little nose.

She's a golden retriever puppy that Isaac had to bring home with him. He adopted her, so it didn't cost him too much, and he fell in love with her instantly. 

He had asked the landlord a couple months prior if dogs were allowed in the apartments and he had only answered with a "as long as you keep it in your apartment room and clean up after it" while he continued filing his paperwork with Dirty Dancing playing on the small TV on his desk. 

Isaac never really thought to run the thought of having a puppy in the apartment by Scott. He just figured that if he thought it was a great idea, so would Scott. 

\- 

Now Isaac is getting in the elevator, puppy in his arms, really hoping it doesn't pee on him before he tells Scott about all the positive factors that come with having a puppy. 

The elevator stops on the second floor and a man walks in, turning and hitting the button for the ground floor. The elevator is slow as shit, the man smells like coffee, marmalade, and old truck tires, and Isaac's tapping his foot while holding a puppy that most people automatically assume they cant have. The elevator is making it's way up to Isaac's room when Charlie, who's been squirming around in his arms ever since he picked her up, reaches to the side and begins licking the man's face. 

The man is flinching in any direction away from the puppy's tongue and Isaac is stammering out _oh, shit, I'm so sorry_ while walking to the other side of the elevator, bobbing her up and down lightly mumbling _"don't cause trouble already little girl"_. 

But what was he thinking putting his face that close to her, because she just turned her head and began licking all over his face while he leaned back, laughing happily. 

The man cleared his throat and Isaac looked to see he was holding the elevator door open for him at his floor. 

"Shit, sorry, thanks man!" He said as he stepped out of the elevator giving Charlie kissy faces, scratching behind her ear. The man now smells like impatience and 10 cats. 

\- 

Isaac made it to their door, fumbling with the keys in one hand while the puppy was squirming and biting at his shoulder in the other. 

"Hold still for a second Char, I need to open the door so you can meet your Dad" Isaac whispered, kissing her head at the end. People were walking by and watching him struggle as he had one knee propped up against the door to rest Charlie's butt on so he could get the key in his one hand properly by using both his hands. By the time he had got the key to work in the lock, a little boy and his mom had already asked if Charlie is friendly, pet her, and walked away. 

He quietly stepped in, looking around for any sign of Scott as he dropped the keys on the table by the door. 

"Isaac where di-oh god, is that... a puppy..." Scott had left their room and stopped right in his tracks at the sight in front of him. Isaac was holding a golden retriever puppy and it was licking his cheek while he was grinning. "Surprise?" 

Isaac placed the puppy down on the wooden flooring and it began excitedly looking back and fourth between Scott and Isaac. It tried to walk over to Scott but it's paws were slipping all over the floor and it kept tumbling. It can't bark yet, so it just kept making these whiny high pitched whimpering noises. 

"I think my heart just melted." Isaac was crouched down on the floor with Charlie, letting her teethe on his fingers when looked up at Scott and smiled. "So we can keep her then?" 

Scott sat on the floor with open legs and she went scrambling over to him, jumping onto his leg and at his chest, causing him to fall back and let her lick all over his face. Scott was smiling and laughing and Isaac had a smile on his face as well, knowing Scott would have to say yes. 

"What's her name?" Scott was straining his neck to get his head up to look at her, cupping her face and scratching behind her ears. Scott never had a puppy because his dad had been allergic to most animals, especially cats, but he knew how to handle Isaac so he figured the puppy would be no problem. 

"Charlie" Isaac smiled, petting her back. She turned around when she felt Isaac's hand on her back and went running down Scott's legs, scrambling across the floor to Isaac's lap. Scott sat up and watched as Isaac rolled around with Charlie, grabbing at where her paws were and playing with her. Every time he went to grab her paw she'd open her mouth and try to get a hold of his fingers before he pulled back, going after the other paw with his other hand. She made tiny snorting noises and quiet growls as she opened her mouth to go after his hands. Isaac's eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised with a grin on his face as he shot his hands at the floor. Isaac was so happy, so how could Scott even consider saying no. 

"So we're gonna need wee-wee pads, a cage, a dog bed, and food" 

Isaac turned his head to look at Scott while Charlie teethed on his pinky finger and he grinned. "So we are definitely keeping her?" 

Scott shrugged his shoulders with a smile and reached across, scratching behind her ear. "Why not? Now we'll have two puppies in the apartment." 

"Are you referring to me? Because I'm thinking you're much worse." 

Scott just scrunched his eyebrows and shook his head. "Nah, not me." 

Isaac gave him an incredulous look along with a "you're kidding, right?". 

"What do I ever do that's puppy-like?" 

Isaac thought about it while he scratched behind Charlie's ears and stared at the wall. "Well, for one, you lick your genitals all the time." 

Scott just whacked Isaac lightly on the arm and Charlie started trying to bark at him, before she realized she couldn't yet. "Protect me Charlie!" Isaac grabbed Charlie, holding her in front of him as she just dangled there for a few moments and looked around confused before she started to squirm around again. "Thanks Charlie." Isaac sighed as he placed her down on the floor and she started to jump around again. 

After Charlie had been placed down, Scott just shot across and on top of Isaac, wrestling him around while Charlie jumped and slid around them, letting out high pitched noises as she teethed at their clothes. 

\- 

It's the next week and they're trying their best to potty train her. 

She's already peed on their kitchen floor three times and their den carpet twice _(in which they panicked and had no idea what to do so they sprayed every stain remover they owned to try and remove it. Now there's a circle on the carpet that's a different shade from the rest of the carpet)_

She's now peeing on one of her wee-wee pads and Isaac's cheering, feeding her a dog biscuit from the cabinet. Scott is out seeing a movie with Stiles and Isaac couldn't bring himself to leave the dog home alone for just two hours, so he's home watching her. 

He's sitting on the couch in the den watching My Strange Addictions, eating strawberries and whipped cream, with Charlie in his lap. Well, he's mostly watching the show, but he's staring down at Charlie a good amount of the show watching her chest rise and fall as her nose and legs twitched occasionally. She continues sleeping until the door opens and Stiles comes walking in. She loves Stiles. More than a dog should love a person, really. Isaac thinks it's weird but Scott thinks it's the most adorable thing ever. 

The whole situation just reminds Isaac of that weird shit in Twilight with Jacob and Renesmee. Weird. 

"Godfather Stiles is here!" Stiles picked up the puppy and spun her around, kissing her face. 

"I wouldn't do that Stiles, it might do... odd things to her feelings..." Isaac mumbled, eating another scoop of strawberries. 

"I think it's cute" Scott was admiring the two from where he hung up his jacket. 

"You think everything is cute" Isaac poked at the air behind him with his fork at where he guessed Scott had been, his eyes still glued to the TV screen. He cringed as the girl was downing a tub of gasoline. "Wouldn't drinking a lot of gasoline make you really flammable?" 

Stiles just kept rubbing his nose with Charlie's and giving her kissy faces while Scott walked over and joined Isaac on the couch. Isaac leaned his head on Scott's shoulder and nosed at his neck, snuggling up close to him. "She peed on the wee-wee pad while you were out." 

"That's great!" Scott smiled and kissed Isaac's head, combing his fingers through Isaac's hair. Isaac just rested his face into Scott's neck and smiled, and Scott pushed his nose down at Isaac's temple, running it down and kissing Isaac's cheek, then his nose, then connecting his lips with his. 

"Oh my god I'm in a house full of puppies." Stiles put Charlie down and made his way over to their snack cabinet. He loved Scott to death, and he grew to like Isaac, but when they got like this man he just wanted to vomit. 

"Guys, half your snack cabinet is dog treats." They must have invested at least $100 on dog treats, Stiles thought, because half of their snack cabinet was their snacks and literally the whole other half was filled with treats. As he said treats, Charlie tumbled her way over to him, letting out a small bark and pawing at his leg. 

Scott grabbed Isaac's arm, flipping back to look at Charlie and then flipping to look at Isaac. "Isaac!" 

"Hm?" Isaac mumbled, engrossed in his show. 

"Charlie just barked." 

Isaac's eyes widened as he put the bowl down and jumped up. "Scott where's the video camera!?" 

Scott ran to the storage closet and dug through a box of electronics and old chargers trying to find the camera. 

"Oh my god, you guys are like a couple when their kid walks for the first time." Stiles groans, leaning his head against the cabinet. 

Isaac grabs Stiles' shirt collar, pressing him back against the cabinet. "Stiles this may be the most important and exciting thing that's going to happen to you and me in the next month now help us find the camera quick before the bark goes away." 

Isaac runs to the trunk against the wall in the den where they store more electronics and items, digging in there for it. Stiles just looks around and groans, running into their room and digging through their cabinets. 

Shouts of 

_"Oh what the hell are these!?",_

_"Is this a vibrator?"_ and

_"Oh, you guys have some sick stuff in here!"_ came from Isaac and Scott's room. 

"Stiles get out of our private cabinet!" Isaac yells back, tossing useless chargers and chords over his shoulder. 

"Oh GROSS. What is this ring-thing even for!?" 

There's a loud thud from the closet from Scott jumping up and hitting his head on the low ceiling above him and Isaac chuckles. Scott sticks his head out and Stiles is standing there with a look of disgust on his face while holding up a metal ring. "Dude?" He sounded horrified. 

"Oh uh, Stiles, we haven't washed that since we last used it." Isaac announces, stepping in the room with a video camera in his hand. Stiles throws it on the ground, flapping his arms and hands everywhere and runs over to the sink. 

Isaac and Scott get a whole video of Charlie barking by the time he's done cleaning his hands. 

\- 

Scott and Isaac are in bed, laying on their sides, bodies close together, and Scott's got his face in Isaac's neck, sighing. One of Isaac's hands are playing with the fingers on one of Scott's hands, the other has fingertips gently gliding up and down Scott's arm and back. Scott's stressed out because the animals in the clinic he works at are getting sick. It's like a clinic-wide-epidemic started happening over the weekend to all the little animals. 

"They're gonna get better Scott, you and Deaton will nurse them right back to proper health." Isaac promised into Scott's hair, kissing his head. 

"You think so?" Scott shifted so he could look up at Isaac, and Isaac only gave him a small sad smile and kissed his fingers. "Come on Scotty, I'll make you some hot chocolate." 

Isaac smiled for real this time when Scott let out a groan and flopped onto his back. "I hate that pet-name you have for me." 

Isaac grinned and poked at Scott's side. "Scotty." 

Scott turned his head to the side, smiling and lifting an eyebrow, then just like that he's on top of Isaac, wrestling him. 

Wrestling only ends up being Scott pinning Isaac's hands above his head, Isaac flipping him over doing the same, and Scott repeating Isaac until they both went over off the side of the bed and landed on the floor. 

They just keep laughing, Isaac's face is pushed into Scott's neck and Scott's running his fingers through Isaac's hair, pulling lightly at certain spots. 

This just made Isaac incredibly happy, and he's making happy noises as he kisses his way up Scott's neck and back down. He's smiling lightly, nosing into the underneath of Scott's jaw and gripping onto his shirt. 

Scott's scratching lightly through Isaac's hair when he catches a certain spot and Isaac makes a happy noise in the back of his throat, kicking his leg slightly. 

"Oh my god you're an actual puppy." Scott says sounding both disbelieving and amused. 

Isaac just growls and bites at his neck causing Scott to giggle. "I've upset the big pup" 

Isaac groans out a very sincere sounding _"shut up"_ before Charlie comes running in and jumping on his back, causing Isaac to let out a choked breath and groan out "Charlieee" 

Charlie licks at Scott's face and Isaac's ear before she takes a spot on Isaac's back and lays down on it. Scott is laughing, Isaac is growling, and Charlie is already snoring. 

Scott can't think of anything except "puppy pile".


End file.
